warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Donderslags fanfictions/Het Nieuwe Pad/Opkomende Donder
Hoi allemaal, ik ben (nu nog) Donderslag en dit is het begin van mijn verhaal en mijn eerste fanfictie! Ik hoor graag tips, maar wel op een aardige manier! Ik weet zo goed wanneer ik dubbelepunt moet gebruiken, dus als je mijn grammatica ff wil nakijken zou dat heel fijn zijn! Ook ben ik nieuw en weet ik niet zo goed of dit een leuk verhaal is. Dit speelt zich af een nadat de HemelClan bij het meer kwam wonen en dat Vuurster bijna vervaagd is in SterrenClan, dus een hele lange tijd vanaf waar de NL boeken nu zijn. Alles wat in cursief staat is of een voorspelling, of wat iemand denkt. De hoofdpersonages zijn dikgedrukt! 'Het Nieuwe Pad: Boek 1: Opkomende Donder' 'Katten in de Clans' DonderClan: Leider: Vonkster - Lichtbruine poes met rode vlekken die lijken op vonken van vuur en lichtbruine ogen Commandant: Sneeuwpels - Mooie witte kater met felle licht blauwe ogen Medicijnkat: Ochtenddauw - Mooie, jonge en lichtbruine poes met gele ogen Krijgers: Leeuwenmaan - Bruin, wit en een beetje blonde kater met gele ogen Leerling: Donderpoot - Wit-oranje achtige kater Stekeldoorn – Jonge, stevig gebouwde en grijsbruine kater met lichtbruine ogen Rozenboom - Mooie en jonge schildpadpoes met blauwe ogen Leerling: Ravenpoot - Pikzwarte kater met donkerbruine (bijna zwarte) ogen en grote klauwen Veldenzang - Lichtbruine en oude poes met blauwe ogen Leerling: Zandpoot - Lichtbruin-rode poes met groene ogen Hulstklaver - Zwarte poes met bruine ogen Zwartklauw - Pikzwarte kater met donkerbruine ogen en grote klauwen Leerling: Heidepoot - Lichtbruine poes met blauwe ogen Slangentand - Rode poes met groene ogen Gaaienveer - Stevig gebouwde, grijze kater met blauwe ogen Spikkelbloem - Schildpadpoes met blauwe ogen en zwarte vlekjes in haar ogen die lijken op bloem blaadjes IJsspikkel – Mooie witte poes met felle licht blauwe ogen Leerling: Bronspoot – Bruin-rode kater met gele ogen Bomenschaduw - Oude, donkerbruine kater met witte vlekken en gele ogen Leerling: Bloemenpoot - schildpadpoes met blauwe ogen met een zwak linker-voorpoot waardoor haar leerlingtraining wat langer duurden dan gepland Leerlingen: Donderpoot Ravenpoot Zandpoot Heidepoot Bronspoot Moederkatten: Musvleugel - Oude en bruine poes met lichtbruine ogen, moeder van Gaaienveers jongen: Pluiskit (licht grijze kater met lichtbruine ogen), Muiskit (grijze poes met blauwe ogen), IJzerkit (donkergrijze kater met bruine ogen) en Merelkit (donkerbruine poesje lichtbruine ogen) Luchthart - Witte poes, moeder van Sneeuwpels' jongen Oudsten: Groenoog - Lieve, oude en witte poes met groene ogen Klaverblad - Heel erg oude, zwarte poes met groene ogen Grijspels - Oude en grijze kater met grijsblauwe ogen Snelsprong - Lieve, oude, bruinblonde en bijna blinde kater SchaduwClan: Leider: Mistster – Grijze kater met hele erge lichtgrijze vlekjes en blauwe ogen Commandant: Varenschaduw - Donkerbruine poes met beige pootjes en borst en gele ogen Medicijnkat: Vlamhart – Oude en oranje poes met oranje ogen Krijgers: Ravenhart – Zwart poes met gele ogen Leerling: Beukpoot Heemstvleugel – Bruine gestreepte kater met gele ogen Langhaar – Donkerbruine kater met lange haren en oranje ogen Muisstaart – Witte poes met een kleine grijze staart en blauwe ogen Aswolk – Witte poes met grijze pootjes en blauwe ogen Leerling: Witpoot Kraaienvleugel – Donkergrijze kater met gele ogen Wezelklauw – Donkergrijze kater met gele ogen Leerling: Nachtpoot Druppelvacht - Blauwgrijze kater met blauwe ogen Blauwpels – Blauwgrijze poes met blauwe ogen en een witte borst Motvlucht – Grijze poes met gele ogen Sparrentak – Bruin gestreepte kater met gele ogen Witklauw – Zuiver witte kater met groene ogen Leerlingen: Nachtpoot - Zwarte kater met bruine ogen Witpoot - Witte kater met groene ogen Beukpoot – Donkerbruine kater met bruine ogen Moederkatten: Lijsterbloem: Bruine poes met gele ogen: Moeder van Langhaars kits: Roodkit (rossig poesje met gele ogen en lange, wilde haren), Bruinkit (bruin katertje koper achtige ogen) en Tijgerkit (Bruin gestreept katertje met oranje ogen en lange haren) Zwartvleugel - Zwarte poes met donker oranje ogen en een gladde vacht, moeder van Kraaienvleugels (Kraaienvleugel=NEP vader) kits; Schaduwkit (klein, donkerbruin-zwart poesje met donker oranje ogen en een gladde vacht), Vleugelkit (Donkerbruin katertje met gele ogen), Pruimkit (Donkerbruin poesje met gele ogen) Wolkvacht – Witte poes met lichtgrijze vlekjes en blauwe ogen, moeder van Wezelklauws kits; IJzelkit (wit poesje met blauwe ogen), Wolkit (wit-grijs poesje met gele ogen) en Fretkit (grijs katertje met witte pootjes) WindClan: Leider: Hazenster - Slanke, beige poes met gele ogen Commandant: Vederstorm - Slanke, goudbruine kater met blauwe ogen Leerling: Zangpoot - Lichtbruine poes met bleke gele ogen Medicijnkat: Echostam - Beige kater met blauwe ogen en donkerbruine pootjes Leerling: Cederoor - Donkerbruine kater met gele ogen en een lichtbruine linkeroor Krijgers: Jaagwolk – Lichtbruine kater met donkerbruine ogen en lange poten Langvoet- Lichtbruine kater met lichtbruine ogen en lange poten Kleinbries – Kleine, grijze poes met blauwe ogen Leerling: Zonnepoot - Goudbruine kater met oranje ogen Schelpklauw - Langharige, donkergrijze kater met lichtbruine ogen Leerling: Graanpoot - Goudbruine poes met oranje ogen Braamhart – Witte kater met zwarte vlekken en gele ogen Ottervoet – Bleekrood-witte kater met kleine poten en gele ogen Leliestaart – Wit met zwart gevlekte poes met gele ogen Donkervlek – Stevig gebouwde, wit met zwart gevlekte poes met gele ogen Havikveer – Langharige, donkerbruine kater met bruine ogen Saliesnor – Witte poes met lange snorharen Leeuwerikzang – Schildpadkater met lichtgroene ogen Spikkelvoet – Schildpadpoes met ambergele ogen Leerlingen: Zonnepoot Graanpoot Moederkatten: Zwartneus - Zuiver witte poes met zwarte neus, moeder Braamharts kits Witbes – Zuiverwitte poes met zwarte neus, moeder Havikveers kits Oudsten: Rimpelvoet – Kleine grijze kater met blauwe ogen Lappenoog – Lappenkater met grote witte borst en rood-zwarte vacht en gele ogen RivierClan: Leider: Visster – Grijsblauwe poes met een kort en glanzende vacht en blauwe ogen Commandant: Zalmsprong – Glanzend lichtrode kater met gele ogen Medicijnkat: Rietsteel – Bruine kater met groene ogen Leerling: Waterplons – Grijsblauwe kater met blauwe ogen Krijgers: Dauwvacht – Grijsblauwe poes met gele ogen Leerling: Regenpoot – Grijze poes met gele ogen Kleinstaart – Zwarte poes met een kleine staart en groene ogen Leerling: Stroompoot – Grijsblauwe kater met blauwe ogen Eendenhart – Jonge, bruin-blonde kater en lichtbruine ogen Leerling: Krijspoot-zwarte kater met groene ogen Sneeuwvlok - Sneeuwwitte kater met groene ogen Leerling: Sprintpoot – Bruin-blonde kater met lange poten en gele ogen Vlekstaart – Grote schildpadkater met gele ogen Leerling: Ganspoot- Grijze poes met oranje ogen Moerasvoet – Mooie schildpadpoes met groene ogen Leerling : Vlammenpoot – vuurrode poes met gele ogen Vuurpels – Donkerrode poes met lichtgroene ogen Grijsvlam – Grijze kater met oranje ogen Leerling: Zilverpoot – Zilver-grijze poes met licht blauwe ogen Rookmist – Grijze poes met gele ogen Leerling: Stippelpoot - Grote schildpadkater met blauwe ogen Bijstreep – Lichtbruine poes met donkere strepen en donkerbruine ogen Weideklauw – Lichtbruine poes met gele ogen Leerlingen: Regenpoot Stroompoot Krijspoot Ganspoot Vlammenpoot Oudsten: Hertenweide – Lichtbruine poes met bruine ogen Snorkop – Grijze kater met gele ogen Forelzang – Lichtrode poes met gele ogen Holbuik – Bruine kater met groene ogen Witwolk – Sneeuwwitte poes met gele ogen HemelClan: Leider: Houtster – Bruine poes met oranje ogen Commandant: Roodklauw - Rode kater met grote klauwen en gele ogen Medicijnkat: Avondmaan - Grijs-witte poes waarvan haar vacht in de avond glanst als de maan met lichtblauwe ogen Krijgers: IJspels – Witte kater met bleke gele ogen Leerling: Tinpoot – Kleine grijze kater met amberkleurige ogen Steenbries – Grijze kater met witte buik en gele ogen Leerling: Koperpoot – Rossige poes met oranje ogen Berkenvacht – Schildpadkater met gele ogen Leerling: Goudpoot - Goudbruin-lichtrode poes met lichtbruine ogen Ambermaan – Beige poes met donkerbruine pootjes en donkerbruine borst en groene ogen Leerling: Zilverpoot – Zilvervachtige poes met licht blauwe ogen Varenzang – Beige poes met donkerbruine pootjes en donkerbruine buik en borst en blauwe ogen IJzelklauw – Witte kater met grote blauwgrijze klauwen en bleke blauwe ogen Leerling: Kiezelpoot – Grijs klein poesje met amberkleurige ogen Leeuwvuur – Goudbruine kater met lichtbruine ogen Vossenhart – lichtrode poes met gele ogen Grashart – Grijze kater met groene ogen Duivenklauw – Wit-grijs gevlekte poes met gele ogen Leerlingen: Tinpoot Koperpoot Goudpoot Zilverpoot Kiezelpoot Moederkatten: Varenvuur – Lichtbruine poes met oranje ogen, moeder van Steenbries zijn jongen; Adderkit (bruin katertje met gele ogen), Taankit (lichtgrijs poesje met oranje ogen), Poelkit (Lichtgrijs poesje met gele ogen), Dauwkit (grijs katertje met gele ogen), Rotskit (Zwart katertje met oranje ogen) Vosklauw – lichtrode poes met bleke groene ogen, moeder van Berkenvacht zijn jongen; Buizerdkit (rood katertje met groene ogen), Vlinderkit (schildpadpoesje met bleke gele ogen), Meeskit (bruin katertje met gele ogen), Melkkit (Roomwit poesje), Saliekit (bleekgrijs poesje met groene ogen) Roodvacht – rode poes met groene ogen, moeder van Ijspels zijn jongen; Heesterkit (grijs-zwart katertje met groene ogen), Netelkit (grijze poes met donkere strepen), Vogelkit (lichtrood poesje met langharige donzige vacht en gele ogen), Muntkit (Grijsgestreept katertje), Bliksemkit (rood poesje met amberkleurige ogen) Oudsten: Bessenstaart – crème-beige poes met groene ogen Vogelzang – Grijze poes met gele ogen Asveder – Grijze kater met groene ogen en wit gevlekte buik Katten die niet in Clans leven: Waska – Grijs gestreepte kater met witte pootjes, een witte borst en grijsblauwe ogen (Waska betekent Koning en komt van het Russisch) (vader van Engel en Duivel) Engel – Dochter van Waska, prachtige schildpadpoes met oranje ogen (zus Duivel) Duivel – Zoon van Waska, zwart-grijze kater met oranje ogen Jordy - Rode kater met een witte buik en blauwe ogen Demi - Pikzwarte poes met mooie blauwe ogen Sabina - onbekend 'Proloog' In de duisternis zat een rode kater naar het meer te staren. Opeens kwam er een grote das aanlopen. Maar de kat was niet bang, hij kende de das al. 'Hallo Middernacht, ik hoop dat je mij deze keer goed nieuws kan brengen, voordat ik voor eeuwig weg ben.' zei een bijna vervaagde kater. 'Helaas niet Vuurster, ik niet goed nieuws brengen. Ik met een nieuwe profetie komen voor Clans.' zei de das droevig. Vuurster's kop zakte omlaag, hij had nog steeds veel verdriet van Blauwster die een korte tijd geleden helemaal vervaagd was in. En nu met zijn laatste adem moest hij ook nog een profetie brengen aan de Clankatten. En een profetie bracht nooit zo veel goeds met zich mee. 'Vertel het me dan maar snel' zei hij. 'Na de grootste leider ooit bestaan, zullen Clans nieuwe gevaren wachten staan. Wij jou danken voor zorgen van Clans, maar nu is tijd voor nieuwe generatie van grootse leiders.' Daarna verduisterde haar ogen en ze zei: De zes stichters komen terug en samen zullen ze de Clans weer één maken. De Donder die brult, de blauwe Hemel, de stille Schaduw, de ruisende Wind, de stromende Rivier en de vallende Ster. Zij zullen samen het vuur doen branden. En met hun leiderschap zullen de Clans een nieuw tijdperk tegemoet komen.' '' Donderpoot maakte zich klaar voor de vergadering. Zijn leider, Vonkster, stond al te wachten samen met haar commandant, Sneeuwpels. Haar oranje en rode vacht deed haar schitteren als een vonk. En Sneeuwpels leek net licht te geven door het licht van de maan. Opeens hoorde hij een stem: 'Donderpoot schiet eens op!' riep zijn mentor naar hem. 'Sorry Leeuwenmaan, ik kom al!' Dit was niet zijn eerste Grote Vergadering, dus hij was niet zo zenuwachtig. Vonkster vroeg: 'Is iedereen er? Dan gaan we, we zijn al laat.' Ze trippelde het kamp uit opweg naar het eiland. Eindelijk waren ze er!. Iedereen was er al: RivierClan, HemelClan, SchaduwClan en WindClan. Van de RivierClan was Visster de leidster, een passende naam dacht Donderpoot. Van de HemelClan was Houtster de leider, van SchaduwClan Mistster en van WindClan Hazenster. Hij zag zijn vriendin Zandpoot al met een paar RivierClan leerlingen praten. Hij keek eens rond en toen merkte hij zijn vriend van SchaduwClan op, Heemstpoot. Hij liep naar hem toe. 'Hoi Heemstpoot! Hoe gaat het?' Heemstpoot verbeterde hem: 'Het is nu Heemstvleugel! Ik heb mijn krijgersnaam ontvangen, omdat ik zo goed had gevochten tijdens het gevecht met de HemelClan! ''Ohh ja, helemaal vergeten HemelClan en SchaduwClan hebben al een hele lange tijd ruzie. Die ruzie begon al nadat SchaduwClan weer was opgebouwd en HemelClan bij het meer kwam wonen. Nu vechten ze om een klein stuk grond, er zit daar wel altijd veel prooi heeft Cederpoot gezegd. Maar iedere Clan heeft een stukje moeten opschuiven om plaats te maken voor de HemelClan. DonderClan heeft nu een klein stukje heide erbij, WindClan een klein stukje moeras, RivierClan een klein stukje sparrenbos. SchaduwClan heeft er niet veel bij gekregen, omdat ze toen een hele kleine Clan waren, omdat bijna iedereen dood of weg was. Toen kwam een nieuwe en goede Tijgerster als leider terug en heeft SchaduwClan weer helemaal opgebouwd. Vandaar dat SchaduwClan weer er wat bij wil, nu ze weer groot zijn. ''Wow, Heemstvleugel! Ik kan niet wachten tot ik mijn krijgersnaam krijg.' Daarna maakte Mistster een teken dat ze wilde beginnen met haar verslag. Maar voordat ze kon spreken sloeg er een Bliksemflits in de grond met een keiharde BOEM!'' ''Van iedere kat stonden de haren recht overeind. Hij zag dat Heemstvleugel een sprongetje van angst maakte. Toen Donderpoot's ogen weer gewend waren geraakt aan het donker, zag hij een rode schim. ''Het lijkt wel een vlam! Hij kneep ze ogen tot spleetjes.' 'Wie is dat?' '''''Naast hem fluisterde de DonderClan medicijnkat, Ochtenddauw. 'Dat is Vuurster!' Donderpoot keek verbaasd naar de rode schim. ''Is dat de grootse leider Vuurster? Is dat de kat die iedereen kent? Die iedereen ''bewonderd?'' 'Zijn wij de enige die het zien?' vroeg Donderpoot. 'Ik denkt het niet, als je kijkt naar al die verbaasde blikken.' antwoordde Ochtenddauw lachend.'' De medicijnkat van de SchaduwClan, Vlamhart, ook meteen de oudste, stapte naar Vuurster toe. 'Gegroet Vuurster, vanwaar dit onverwachte bezoek?' Daarop antwoordde Vuurster lachend: 'Ook meteen mijn laatste.' ''Wat bedoelde hij daar nou weer mee? ''Ik ben hier om een nieuwe voorspelling aan jullie te brengen, aan jullie allemaal.' Daarna verduisterde zijn ogen en hij zei: De zes stichters komen terug en samen zullen ze de Clans weer één maken. De Donder die brult, de sluipende Schaduw, de stromende Rivier, de blauwe Hemel en de vallende Ster. Zij zullen samen het vuur doen branden. En met hun leiderschap zullen de Clans een nieuw tijdperk tegemoet komen.' Daarna leek het of hij helemaal vervaagde en plotseling was hij weg. Terug in SterrenClan was Vuurster bijna klaar om te gaan. Hij keek nog een keer naar het meer, het schitterde in het maanlicht. Toen opeens kwam er een grote oranje-witte kater aangelopen. 'Gegroet Vuurster, ik ben Donderster, de eerste leider van de DonderClan.' Achter hem kwamen nog vier andere katten aangelopen. 'Gegroet Donderster en ...' Hij werd onderbroken door een van de katten: 'Hemelster is de naam.' zei de witte kater. 'De ander kater is Rivierster en de twee poezen zijn Schaduwster en Windster.' 'Hallo allemaal,' zei Vuurster 'vanwaar dit laatste bezoek?' 'We wilden jou bedanken voor het zorgen voor de Clans, wij zullen jou eeuwig dankbaar zijn.' Toen Vuurster goed keek zag hij dat de katten al een beetje waren vervaagd. ''Dat is raar, de leiders van de Clans zouden voor eeuwig in de SterrenClan leven, als dank voor het stichten van de Clans. ''Blijkbaar had Schaduwster zijn verwarring opgemerkt, want ze zei: 'Wij komen aan ons eind, er staat een nieuw pad op de Clans te wachten, maar voor dat je weggaat schenken wij jou nog één laatste leven. Gebruik hem goed, want hiermee zal jij nog één keer groots kunnen worden, nog één keer zul jij kunnen schitteren als vuur! Het duurt nog een lange tijd, maar wees voorbereid!' ''Wat betekent dit? Nog één leven? Toen zag hij maar een al te bekend gezicht: 'Braamklauw! Kom je mij gedag zeggen?' Daarop antwoorde Braamklauw: 'Ik niet alleen hoor.' Toen kwamen opeens heel veel katten aangelopen. Hij herkende ze bijna allemaal. Loofpoel, Kwiklicht, Zandstorm, Leeuwvlam, Gaaiveder, Duifvleugel, Wolkenstaart en nog veel meer. Droevigheid kom naar boven. Een steek van pijn schoot door zijn maag heen. Ik heb zoveel met hun allemaal meegemaakt! Zijn partner Zandstorm was ook bijna vervaagd, helaas moest ze nog even haar laatste dagen volhouden zonder hem. Maar hij was er klaar voor, klaar om weg tegaan. Zijn laatste woorden waren: 'Vaarwel allemaal, ik zal jullie missen, bedankt voor alles!' Met een flits was hij weg. Toen opeens voelde hij dat zijn poten de grond raakte.'' Is dit het dan?'' Toen hoorde hij een zachte stem: 'Welkom op de wereld kleintje, welkom bij de Stam der Waterstromen. Vanaf nu heet jij: Vuur Dat Bos Doet Branden.' Hij snakte naar adem: Dit is mijn nieuwe leven! Ik ben bij de Stam der Waterstromen! Toen was hij opeens alles vergeten: Alles wat hij had meegemaakt, alles wat voorheen was gebeurd, in het woud, bij het meer, in de bergen en in SterrenClan, alles was weg. Het laatste wat hij hoorde van een bekende stem: 'Welkom in je nieuwe leven Vuurster!' Wie is Vuurster? Ik ben Vuur Dat Bos Doet Branden! '''Hoofdstuk 1 (Donderpoot) Donderpoot en zijn Clan waren op hun weg naar het kamp. Donderpoot's vacht tintelde van enthousiasme.'' Een niewe voorspelling! Waar zou het over gaan?'' Hij kon niet wachten om het de oudsten te vertellen! Zandpoot kwam naast hem lopen. 'Waar denk jij dat de voorspelling overgaat?' 'Ik zou het echt niet weten,' bekende Donderpoot, 'maar ik kan niet wachten om het te ontrafelen!' Eenmaal aangekomen in het kamp komen Muiskit en Pluiskit, de kits van Gaaienveer en Musvleugel, vrolijk op hem en Zandpoot afgerend. 'En wat is er allemaal gebeurd?' mauwde Pluiskit. 'We hoorde een grote knal! Ik dacht dat de wereld zou instorten!' riep het grijze poesje. 'Ik zal het jullie allemaal vertellen' beloofde Zandpoot, 'maar eerst moeten jullie gaan slapen, want ik denk dat Musvleugel hier niet al te blij mee zal zijn.' 'Dat is helemaal waar Zandpoot!' zei een strenge stem. 'Die twee ondeugjes horen allang te slapen, net als hun broertje en zujse.' Teleurgesteld gingen Muiskit en Pluiskit weer naar de kraamkamer, maar voordat ze erin gingen vroeg Pluiskit: 'Jullie vertellen het wel, hè?' 'Natuurlijk!' riep Donderpoot naar hun toe. Daarna moest hij geeuwen. 'Ik kruip ook weer lekker mijn nest in' mauwde hij. 'Ik ook' zei Zandpoot. Toen hij eindelijk lekker lag te slapen, kreeg Donderpoot een rare droom. Overal was er donder en bliksem om hem heen. Wat is dit? Waarom ben ik hier? ''Alles werd zwart, maar toen opeens leek het wel alsof de hemel opensplitste. Stralen van licht kwamen uit de hemel en branden op zijn vacht. Het leek net alsof de stralen hem wat wilden vertellen. Hij spitste zijn oren en luisterde aandachtig. Hij hoorde een mooie stem: Vind de Engel, Engelen zijn goed.' Wat zal dit betekenen? En wat is een Engel? '' Plotseling voelde hij een poot in zijn maag porren. Hij opende zijn ogen en zag dat Ravenpoot hevig aan het woelen was in zijn nest. Geïrriteerd stond hij op. Hij ging maar eens even een wandeling maken, dacht hij. Hij zei tegen Stekeldoorn en Rozenboom, die de wacht hielden, dat hij even zijn behoefte ging doen. Donderpoot trippelde lekker door het bos, op zijn gemakje. Hij proefde de lekkere verse lucht. Hij dacht weer terug aan zijn droom. Wat is zou een Engel zijn? Zou het een teken of visioen zijn? Nee joh, waarom zou SterrenClan mij uitkiezen? Ik ben een kat zonder ouders. Iedereen had hem altijd verteld dat zijn ouders in een strijd tegen een paar zwervers, dood waren gegaan. Hij had ze nooit echt gekend. Maar hij herinnerde zich ook niet wie hem dan wel had opgevoed. Dat was altijd een ding geweest. Dat hij een stukje van zijn leven gewoon niet meer herinnerde. Hij had zich een tijdje erg eenzaam gevoeld. Gelukkig was Zandpoot er altijd geweest om hem te troosten. Ze is een geweldige poes, die Zandpoot, dacht hij. Altijd vrolijk en behulpzaam. Donderpoot en zij hadden altijd gefantaseerd over dat als zij leider werd, hij haar commandant zou zijn en dat ze samen de beste leiders ooit zouden zijn. Hij had er nooit in gelooft. Maar Zandpoot had altijd volgehouden dat het gind gebeuren. Plotseling hoorde hij vrolijke stemmen. Hij ging op de stemmen af. Hij zag hoe 5 katten met iets ronds aan het spelen waren. Wat doen die zo laat 's avonds buiten? Hij ging wat dichterbij zitten en keek vanuit de bosjes toe. Ze spelen met iets ronds. Maar wat? Telkens duwden ze met hun poot het ronde ding naar de ander. Het lijkt een beetje op een mosballetje. Maar dan groter en met een andere kleur. Ik laat ze maar lekker wat raars doen. Ik kruip lekker terug in mijn nest. Maar Donderpoot zette een poot verkeerd en er brak een takje af. Meteen was het stil. Hij hoorde de een kat fluisteren: 'Wat is dat?' Waarop een ander kat antwoordde: 'Geen idee. Laten we het uitvinden!' Kut, dacht Donderpoot. Hij moest zich nu wel laten zien, want anders zouden ze hem achterna gaan en dan zouden ze elke prooi in het territorium afschrikken, of ze volgde hem naar het kamp! Hij stapte uit de struik waar hij in verscholen had gezeten. 'Hoi, ik ben Donderpoot.' mauwde hij zo aardig mogelijk. Hij wilde de vreemde katten niet boos maken. 'Donderpoot? Wat is dat voor rare naam.' lachte een zwarte kater hem toe. Een mooie schildpadpoes gaf de zwarte kat een stomp in zijn maag. 'Doe niet zo gemeen Duivel! Hij kan er toch ook niks doen dat hij zo'n rare naam heeft.' Een andere, pikzwarte, poes met prachtige, blauwe ogen zei tegen hem: 'Hoi Donderpoot! Ik ben Demi! Ik woon hier vlakbij. Die andere zwarte poes is Duivel, de schildpadpoes, zijn zus, dat is Engel, de rode kater met een witte buik is Jordy en de oranje-zwart gevlekte poes is Sabina. Wij waren Bal aan het spelen. Wil je meedoen?' Hij keek naar Engel. Is dat een Engel? De Engel uit mijn droom? Vast niet, dit is gewoon puur toeval. Het kan toch ook geen kwaad als ik meedoe met Bal? Hij antwoordde Demi: 'Graag, alleen weet ik niet wat Bal is.' 'Ohh, dat maakt niet uit!' zei Sabina, 'Wij leggen het wel uit.' Toen begon Jordy te spreken: 'Het is heel simpel, zie je dat ronde ding daar? Dat is een bal, tenminste dat is wat onze baasjes het noemen. Wij duwen de bal gewoon na elkaar en ondertussen praten we met elkaar.' Dat is ook saai, maar ja ik heb nu gezegd dat ik meedoe. Jordy rolde de bal met zij poot naar Donderpoot. Hij zag het grote bal-ding op hem afrollen.'' Hoe moet ik dit stoppen?'' Instinctief stak hij zij poot naar voren uit. De bal kwam tegen zij poot aan en stopte.'' Gelukkig! Nu lijk ik niet zo onhandig!'' Maar toen hij de bal naar Duivel wilde duwen, zette hij te weinig kracht en de bal kwam nog geen poot verder.'' Dat ding is toch iets zwaarder dan ik dacht!'' Duivel lachte: 'Aan je vorm te zien had ik toch van je verwacht dat je wat kracht zou hebben! Zelfs de poesiepoezen zijn nog sterker! 'Ben jij geen poesiepoes dan?' vroeg Donderpoot verontwaardigd. 'Nee, Engel en ik leven met onze familie, niet met die rare mensen. 'Wat zijn mensen?' Waarom gebruiken ze zulke moeilijke namen? '''Mensen zijn die lange dingen die op twee benen lopen.' legde Engel uit, 'poesiepoezen zoals Jordy en Demi noemen hen hun baasjes of Langbenen. En een eenling zoals Sabina noemt ze Raargezichten. 'Ohh, jullie bedoelen Tweebenen! Die ken ik ook, wat verschrikkelijk irritand zijn die wezens zeg!' 'Pardon, Langbenen kunnen anders hartstikke aarig zijn hoor! Vooral mijn baasjes!' mauwde Demi boos. 'Dat is ook alleen tegen jullie hoor! Mij jagen ze altijd weg!' zei Sabina. 'Maar als je Tweebenen niet mag, waar woon je dan? Of ben je een eenling zoals Sabina, of een zwervergroep zoals Engel en Duivel?' 'Zwervergroep? Wij zijn een kattengroep, geen zwervergroep!' zei Duivel boos. 'Ik ben een Clankat, ik woon in de DonderClan die in die bos leeft, rond het meer.' mauwde Donderpoot. 'Dus ook zwervers.' zuchte Jordy. Donderpoots vacht kwam meteen overeind. 'Wij zijn helemaal geen zwervers, wij leven in 5 groepen rond het meer! En we leven onder een code. En die code maakt ons geen zwervers, want wij vermoorden niet en wij blijven in ons territorium en beschermen het!' Duivel sprong woedend op hem af. 'Dus jij voelt jezelf beter dan ons?' histe hij, 'En wat doe jij nu dan, buiten je territorium? En denk je echt dat je het tegen mij kan opnemen om je zogenaamde territorium te beschermen!' Gelukkig kwam Engel tussenbeide: 'Donderpoot bedoelde het vast niet zo!' Keek naar hem met een blik van: verontschulidg je. En dat deed hij: 'Sorry Duivel en Engel, zo bedoelde ik het niet, maar jullie zijn toch geen zwervers? Dat zei je net! En zwervers zijn altijd degene die bij ons voor problemen zorgen! Ze hebben mijn ouders vermoord!' Demi keek hem geschokt aan. 'Wat zielig voor je!' mauwde ze. Sabina keek met medelijden naar hem. 'Mijn ouder zijn door monsters vermoord.' zij ze bedroefd, 'Die rare dingen zijn afschuwlijk! En dan vragen die poesiepoezen aan ons waarom wij een hekel hebben aan Raargezichten!' Jordy kwam er tussen: 'Het spijt mij zeer, maar ik moet gaan. Morgenavond weer?' 'Ik ga ook maar eens weer!' mauwde Demi. 'Het lijkt mij een goed plan om nu te stoppen.' stemde Engel er mee in. Maar voordat ze weggingen vroeg Demi nog aan Donderpoot: 'Jou zien we toch ook weer morgenavond?' ''Kan ik dat wel doen? Natuurlijk, het kan geen kwaad toch? 'Is goed!' antwoorde hij, 'Tot morgen dan!' Met dat gezegd sprintte hij gauw weer naar het kamp.